The present invention relates to a swing, and more specifically to a safety swing seat mounting structure used in a swing to coupling a swing seat to a support frame, enabling the swing seat to be swung on the support frame within a limited angle.
A regular swing, as shown in FIG. 1, is generally comprised of a support frame, a swing seat, and two coupling devices bilaterally coupled between the support frame and the swing seat, enabling the swing seat to be swung on the support frame. This structure of swing is functional, however it is not safe in use. Because this structure of swing has no means to limit the swinging angle of the swing seat, the child may fall from the swing seat when the swing seat is moved from a horizontal position to a substantially vertical position. Furthermore, the swing seat of this structure of swing cannot be firmly maintained in position when a child sits on it.